I love you papa
by greyvss
Summary: She never expected to lose her...but she did...now the only person to give her comfort is the one she least expected. she had abused him again and again, and denied even knowing him. yet he here he was, being the father that she needed in that exact moment of grief...


I love you papa

** Welcome everyone to my latest one shot. This sad little story came to me only a few moments ago. It takes place a couple of years before DWMA's latest student. I do not own soul eater. Read, review, and…**

It had been a year since Crona had left, lord death had stationed him in europe to help deal with the dwelling madness within that part of the world. Maka awoke to the sound of her phone ringing, with a yawn she walked over and answered it.

"hello?" Maka asked sleepily.

"Maka?" the voice of her aunt olivia, her italian accent thick in her english, called to her over the speaker.

"Oh aunt liv. Hey, so how are things in italy? Is mama there yet?"

She heard olivia's breath catch in her throat, a quiet sob escaping her.

"maka...i...it's..."

"what is it aunt liv?"

"It's your mother..."

The phone dropped to the floor with a loud crack after olivia had finished speaking. _No...no, no, no...NO!_ She stumbled into her room, collapsing onto her bed. She buried her head in the pillows as she started softly crying, wishing more than anything that Crona was here. She really needed someone, any one to make her feel that things were going to be okay again. She curled up under the covers, hugging her knees to her chest. She tried her best to shut out everything around her, not wanting to see a world where something so horrible could happen...

Spirit Albarn ran out of the death room the minute he had received the call, heading straight for Maka's apartment. The second her reached the apartment he found the front door locked up tight. Showing more resolve than he had ever shown before, he sliced through the dead bolt, throwing the door wide open. He walked over into the bed room to find Maka, his precious daughter, crying underneath the covers of her bed. Walking over and sitting down; he reached under the covers and pulled out the distressed meister into his arms, cradling her head against his chest.

"_p-papa?_" she choked out between quiet sobs.

"_it's okay Maka..._" spirit whispered soothingly.

"N-no. No, it's not okay! She-she's_...she's gone...she's really gone..._"

"i know..."

After a while Maka seemed to calm down a bit, her breathing becoming calm and even once more.

"let me get you some water."

As spirit started to climb to his feet he was suddenly pulled back down onto the bed. He looked down to see her with her arms wrapped around him in a loose hug. Maka looked like his little girl again, back when they were a family, back when she...

"papa...please don't go...i don't want to be alone..." she moaned, holding onto him tighter.

With a sigh he calmly settled back into position on the bed. Maka laid down, her head resting in his lap like a small child's would. He quietly wrapped one arm around her protectivly. With his other hand he began to stroke her hair. Maka flashed back to her innocent childhood days, remembering how her father was back then. How whenever she was sad or lonely he would stroke her hair, just like now, and she would start to feel better. Just like it had all those years ago, it worked. With a grateful sigh she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in the safety of her fathers arms.

"_I love you papa..._" she murmured before drifting off completely.

Inside Spirit had never felt so much happiness, or so much loss ever before. His heart swelled with a sedate happiness at Maka's words. His eyes were stinging, threatening to break into tears. But he refused to cry, he had to be strong for Maka, for Kami...she would have wanted that much. So he just sat there and kept stroking his daughters hair, driving away the monsters, the goblins and ghouls that haunt little girls; but most of all he kept the sadness, the grief, and the pain of the outside world at bay. He watched over her, not thinking of the bars, the girls, or his fame, just her, his daughter. Two things continued to give him comfort as he repeated them each in turn. First Maka, then Kami.

_I love you papa._

_I do._

_I love you papa.._

_I do.._

_I love you papa..._

**And...that concludes our story...now if you'll excuse me i'm going to go cry now...bye...**


End file.
